Biohazard
Dettagli Walkthrough Iniziare la quest ]] Per prima cosa, vai ad East Ardougne e parla con Elena: la trovi nella casa ad est di quella dei suoi genitori (punto di partenza della quest Plague City). Ti dirà di essere stata in grado di raccogliere alcuni buoni campioni del morbo, ma sfortunatamente i Mourners le hanno requisito tutta l'attrezzatura. Dovrai quindi infiltrarti di nuovo a West Ardougne e cercare di recuperarla. Elena ti suggerirà di parlare con Jerico, poiché il tunnel usato in precedenza per entrare in West Ardougne è stato chiuso. Come entrare Jerico vive nella casa immediatamente a sud della banca nord di Ardougne, un po' a nord dell'altare. Ti dirà di cercare Omart, con quale si è accordato perché ti aiuti a scalare il muro con una scala di corda. Troverai Omart presso la casa di Ceril Carnillean, nella zona a sud-ovest dal Castello di East Ardougne , in corrispondenza dell'angolo sud-est delle mura di West Ardougne, vicino allo Spirit tree di Ardougne. Omart quindi ti chiederà di parlare con Jerico. Torna da quest'ultimo e parlagli, poi guarda nel vicino armadio e prendi del bird feed, così come una pigeon cage dal retro della casa. Dirigiti quindi alle porte di West Ardougne. Resta nell'angolo all'incrocio tra le recinzioni appuntite e seleziona l'opzione "investigate Watchtower fence"; usa poi il tuo becchime sulla recinzione della torretta di guardia, in modo da lanciarlo sulla torre. Libera quindi i piccioni, che immediatamente voleranno nella torretta in cerca di cibo: questo è il diversivo di cui avevi bisogno. Vai a sud da Omart e parlagli. Ti aiuterà a scavalcare il muro. Come infiltrarsi nel quartier generale dei Mourner Dirigiti alla casa di Martha Rehnison, quella della quest Plague City. È lungo il muro nord di West Ardougne, a nord del grande edificio che si affaccia sulla piazza di West Ardougne. Raccogli la Rotten apple che troverai ad est della casa. Osserva la recinzione ad est e troverai un punto nel quale infilarti per oltrepassarla, in modo da ritrovarti nel retro del quartier generale dei Mourners. Lì usa la rotten apple sul calderone (usa il tasto destro per farlo, se mangi la mela non ti sentirai male ma dovrai procurartene un'altra) e quindi esci sempre attraverso la recinzione. Gira attorno all'edificio, fino al suo ingresso. Se cerci di entrare, sarai informato del fatto che molti mourners si sentono male dopo aver mangiato cibo tossico e aspettano un dottore. Vai da Nurse Sarah, che si trova nel grande edificio a sud-ovest dell'altare di West Ardougne. Cerca nella cassapanca in casa sua e troverai un doctor's gown. Indossalo e torna al quartier generale dei Mourners. Ora che sei travestito da medico professionista ti lasceranno entrare. Vai al piano di sopra e uccidi un Mourner (lvl 13) mentre indossi il camice da dottore, così apparirà una chiave nel tuo inventario. Usala sul cancello per aprirlo, quindi cerca nei crates il distillator di Elena. Quando lo avrai trovato, esci dal quartier generale dei Mourners e torna all'angolo sud-est di West Ardougne, dove prima hai scavalcato il muro. Kilron ti aiuterà a tornare a East Ardougne. In alternativa, puoi passare attraverso le fogne, non saranno più bloccate. Torna da Elena e dalle il distillatore. La consegna dei campioni (Fai ''estrema'' attenzione in questa parte! Leggi tutto attentamente o ti ritroverai a dover camminare più del necessario) Elena isolerà un campione della piaga, ma i risultati dei suoi test saranno strani. Vorrà che porti un plague sample al suo mentore Guidor, che vive a Varrock, per vedere cosa riesca a tirarne fuori lui. Prima però dovrai fermarti dal chemist (nell'edificio più ad ovest di Rimmington) per prendere altra touch paper. Elena ti darà del liquid honey, sulphuric broline e ethenea, dicendoti che il miele liquido non vale niente, la sulphuric broline è un veleno mortale e l'ethenea è incolore. Se non puoi teleportarti ad Ardougne, è meglio depositare questi oggetti in banca e chiederne un secondo set, così -se combini un casino- dovrai tornare solo a Rimmington e non anche ad East Ardougne, perché ne avrai di riserva in banca. Da questo momento in poi, fai molta attenzione. Questi vials sono estremamente fragili: se si rompono, dovrai riaverli indietro da Elena. Se ti teleporti (anche con il cabbage-port e/o passando attraverso il tuo Rimmington House Portal) manderai in frantumi il plague sample. Anche usare l'invoke dello skull sceptre o combattere farà rompere i vials, però passare attraverso l'agility shortcut (anche fallendo) presso la sua casa non avrà alcun effetto sui vials. Nota bene: i plague samples si romperanno anche teleportandosi con gli spirit trees, ma non coi fairy rings. Meglio quindi metterli in banca per proteggerli, ma dovrai averli nell'inventario prima di parlare con il chemist o con Guidor. Sei vuoi duplicati dei campioni, droppali e parla di nuovo con Elena: fattene dare altri, quindi raccogli ciò che avevi droppato. Così ne avrai di scorta se li rompi (non sarai costretto a tornare da Elena) oppure potrai conservarli come souvenir della quest. La tua prima tappa sarà Rimmington: metti i tuoi vials e il plague sample in banca, poi teleportati a Falador e ritirali dalla banca locale. In alternativa, puoi anche usare il cabbage-teleport dell'Explorer's Ring 3 (o un amulet of glory) e la banca di Draynor. In ogni caso, assicurati di posare i vials in banca prima di teleportarti (deposita anche il plague sample, perché anche il solo cabbage teleport lo farà disintegrare). Una volta lì, riprendi il tutto dalla banca e vai dal chemist, nella zona ovest di Rimmington. Parlagli con gli oggetti nell'inventario, campione del morbo incluso, ma NON menzionare la piaga o li tratterrà, costringendoti a tornare da Elena. Di' semplicemente che sei un amico di Elena e che hai bisogno di un po' di touch paper per Guidor. Non puoi andare da Guidor con i campioni nell'inventario, perché le guardie li confischerebbero: dovrai farli entrare a Varrock di contrabbando. Il chemist ti suggerirà di dare un vial ad ognuno dei suoi tre aiutanti: Chancy, Da Vinci e Hops. Li troverai all'esterno della casa, radunati attorno ad un fuoco. Dai il liquid Honey a Chancy, l'ethanea a Da Vinci e il broline a Hops. NOTA BENE': se per caso dai loro le vials sbagliate (è capitato a molti giocatori), potrai riparare all'errore senza dover tornare da Elena: dovrai andare al Dancing Donkey Inn di Varrock senza vials di scorta nell'inventario e lì parlare con ciascuno degli assistenti. Quindi dovrai tornare dal chemist a Rimmington, stavolta con i vials in più nell'inventario, e potrai correggere l'errore commesso. Puoi anche tornare semplicemente da Elena e fartene dare altri. '' Dopo aver consegnato gli opportuni vials agli assistenti, vai a Varrock. Se desideri teleportarti lì, '''devi' prima mettere il plague sample in banca perché va in frantumi se ti teleporti da qualsiasi parte! Guidor l'analista Ritira dalla banca entrambi i pezzi dell'abito da prete se li hai, oppure comprali al Thessalia's Fine Clothes di Varrock per 10 coins. Poi vai alla 'banca di Varrock e prendi il plague sample; assicurati inoltre di avere la touch paper nel tuo inventario, altrimenti potresti dover rifare tutto da capo! Vai quindi nella zona sud-est di Varrock, lì troverai una guardia di fronte ad un cancello. Prova ad aprirlo e ti ispezionerà, ma non troverà il sample. Clicca di nuovo sul cancello e la guardia ti darà il permesso di entrare. Vai quindi al Dancing Donkey Inn (icona della birra sulla mappa) e parla con gli assistenti del chemist per riavere indietro i vials. Nota bene: se sei andato al Dancing Donkey Inn senza il priest gown, non farti prendere dal panico: c'è un negozio che lo vende lì di fianco. Se hai dimenticato in banca la touch paper, il sample o il priest gown e sei oltre il cancello con i tre vials nell'inventario, lascia la zona recintata.' Non ti teleportare, o si romperanno. Puoi uscire passando per il cancello, ma non rientrare: '''la guardia non troverà il plague sample, ma troverebbe i vials, '''confiscandoteli'. Se non desideri spedire da capo i 3 vials (e rifare la relativa sezione),' '''usa lo spell Telekinetic Grab, se lo puoi fare'. Prendi dalla banca qualsiasi cosa tu abbia dimenticato e in più 3 air e 3 law rune, poi torna all'area recintata ma droppa i vials '''prima di entrare nel recinto, altrimenti la guardia li confischerà! Dopo essere entrato, usa il Telekinetic Grab sui tre vials droppati, quindi preparati ad incontrare Guidor. Indossa il priest gown e dirigiti da Guidor, nella casa all'angolo sud-est dell'area recintata. La moglie ti lascerà entrare a patto che indossi l'abito talare. Dai a Guidor i vials e il sample: lui li analizzerà accuratamente e arriverà ad una soprendente conclusione. Dovrai quindi tornare da Elena e parlarle; per arrivare velocemente a Ardougne puoi comprare un Ardy teletab al Grand Exchange. Elena ti chiederà di informare King Lathas, che si trova al primo piano del Castello, appena a sud della casa di Elena. Dopo avergli parlato avrai completato la quest. Ricompensa *3 Quest points *1,250 xp *Uso del Combat Training Camp *Possibilità di attraversare liberamente le Porte di West Ardougne Tracce musicali sbloccate Honky Tonky Medieval Vedi anche *Plague City *Underground Pass nl:Biohazard Trivia *La chiave che ottieni uccidendo un Mourner (lvl 13) appare automaticamente nel tuo inventario invece che a terra. Puoi usare dei ring of recoil e non hai bisogno di procurare alcun danno. *Jerico, che ti aiuta a scavalcare le mura di West Ardougne, è un riferimento alla storia biblica della città di Gerico, le cui mura furono distrutte nella battaglia di Gerico. Può anche riferirsi alla Superstar WWE Chris Jericho. *Da Vinci, uno degli assistenti, è un probabile riferimento al famoso talento italiano, Leonardo Da Vinci. *Una cosa che avvalora il fatto che la piaga sia un imbroglio è che un avventuriero può parlare o combattere un qualsiasi citizen di West Ardougne (anche senza gas mask) senza riportare alcun danno a causa della malattia. *Anche se durante la quest il tunnel è chiuso, puoi utilizzarlo per lasciare West Ardougne, ma non per entrarci. *La moglie di Guidor, anche se giochi con un personaggio femminile, si riferirà a te chiamandoti "Father". *Quando recuperi il vial, Da Vinci ti chiederà come sia stato il tuo viaggio. Il tuo personaggio risponderà: "It's always sunny in RuneScape", un riferimento allo show televisivo "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia". *Anche se i vials ricevuti da Elena spariscono se ti teleporti, dopo aver parlato con Guidor potrai teleportarti con essi senza che ciò avvenga. *Dopo aver completato la quest, se parli al prete presso l'altare di West Ardougne, dirà ancora: "I wish there was more I could do for these people", come se la città fosse ancora considerata un luogo infetto.